Transaction voice recording systems are used to record telephone conversations between an agent and a customer. Such recordings can then be used for training and for error detection. For example, by listening to a number of recorded conversations between experienced agents and customers, a new agent can quickly learn the vocabulary used in the kinds of telephone conversations the agent will be making. The agent can also quickly learn what kinds of situations he or she will encounter, and how experienced agents cope with difficult situations.
With respect to error detection, a recorded telephone call serves as a record that can be used to verify whether an error occurred. This is particularly useful in the case of banking by wire transfer. All calls where a customer requests a wire transfer can be recorded. If the bank is later accused of making a mistake, the bank will have a record of exactly what it was instructed to do by the customer.
One problem with existing voice recording systems is that retrieving a particular message or a group of messages relating to a particular topic is very difficult. The reason for this is that all calls are recorded together and stored in one place, for example on one multitrack tape. In order to retrieve a call, a track must be identified and listened to, which is very time consuming and expensive. Identifying a track may require knowing the handling agent as well as the seat location of that agent on the particular day of the transaction. Because of these retrieval difficulties only those transactions which are of the highest cost of error are generally retrieved. The ability to instantly and easily retrieve recorded transactions will greatly expand the usefulness and marketability of transaction voice recording.
Another problem of existing voice recording systems is that it is very difficult to make changes to an existing configuration. Each implementation of a voice recording system will have its own specific requirements that relate to the business that the implementation will be used for. Applicant has discovered that it is very desirable to have a flexible voice recording system that can be easily changed to fit the needs of its users.